


With Time To Kill

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Bottom Steve Rogers, Facial Shaving, M/M, Mile High Club, Missing Scene, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a few hours before they'll reach Las Vegas, so Sam helps Steve into his new uniform. Before that, though, they argue, have sex, and say goodbye to Steve's new "facial foliage," with plenty of time to spare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Time To Kill

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a missing scene from issue #337 of Captain America. It's available in "The Captain" trade.
> 
> For context: A special commission, authorized by the federal government, tells Steve he either has to follow their strict instructions or give up being Captain America. He chooses the latter, because he cannot serve the people if he chooses the former, and a new Captain America (John Walker) is found. Steve goes on a trip for a couple months in Washington state, grows a beard, and tries to find himself. Falcon (Sam Wilson), Nomad (Jack Monroe), Jack's girlfriend Vagabond (Priscilla Lyons), and most recent partner Demolition Man (Dennis Dunphy) go to search for Steve. Shortly after they find him, they get a call about potential members of the Serpent Society causing trouble in Las Vegas, so they head out, Steve back in the game as the "Captain."
> 
> There's just a "six hours later" note, so I had to fill some of that in with a little bit of beard kink and of course have Steve and Sam join the mile high club. 
> 
> As for "facial foliage" in the summary, blame Sam. That's what he says to Steve, he says, "Nice facial foliage." Definitely recommend reading this storyline.
> 
> This is part of my [Project "Ship Steve With Everyone"](http://projectsteveships.tumblr.com/).

Due to unexpected traffic, it takes about seventy minutes rather than the estimated forty to reach the Portland Airport. Jack makes snide comments the later and later they are. Steve warns him to cool it with a short, “We’ll get there soon enough, Jack.”

Jack still grumbles, but he does so less.

It takes almost no time at all for Dennis to rent a private plane. At first, they get suspicious looks, with Falcon being the only recognizable hero (and not well known outside of the east coast), but Dennis flashes his credit card, and the airport staff become much more amenable.

It’s a cushy plane, very fine, able to seat eight passengers. The pilot lets them know it will be a bit over four hours, but he’ll have them in Las Vegas as soon as he can. He’s clearly starstruck by the lot of them, even if he has no clue who they are. Steve is the only exception. He gets a cursory glance, nothing more, because he still hasn’t put on the new costume, and he doesn’t look like much of a hero in jeans and a t-shirt. It’s different to be overlooked; Steve realizes he’ll have to get used to it, though, until the new “Captain” can make a name for himself.

Jack and Vagabond take seats next to each other, and Dennis sits on the opposite aisle one row in front. Steve settles down across from him, Sam taking the accompanying seat.

“So what now?” Dennis asks.

“We relax, doofus,” Jack says.To himself, he mutters, “Gonna get a swank plane like this, but no stewardesses, what’s the point…” Next to him, Vagabond lightly taps his chest with an admonishing, “Hey!”

Vagabond’s an unknown. Unfortunately, he does know Jack, who doesn’t make a habit of hanging with trained heroes, so she likely has little to no training. Steve doesn’t want to take her with them, not until he has seen her in action in a controlled field test. He’s not willing to risk the life of an untrained civilian, but Jack doesn’t seem to care. Unfortunately, they don’t have much choice but to bring her.

Redwing settles himself on Sam’s headrest. Sam murmurs soothing words as they roll down the runway.

The take off is smooth and quiet in the passenger cabin. It doesn’t have the speed or maneuverability of a quinjet, but it’s better than most other planes Steve has been in.

“So?” Dennis says once they level out high in the air. He fidgets a little. Steve smiles a little at that. Dennis is a good guy. He likes him a lot, and he’s thankful Dennis has kept the hotline going for him. He’s eager to help all he can, and best of all, he genuinely cares for people. “You going to try that thing on?”

Steve pulls the costume out and looks at it again. It’s black, except for the chest, which has black and white stripes along with a black stripe. It resembles his old uniform quite a bit. The cowl even has little headwings.

“Looks nice,” he tells Dennis. “Guess I should.” 

As he stands, Sam, who has been quiet since they boarded, gets up, too. “I’ll help,” he says.

Sam wants to talk in private. Steve can’t blame him. It’s evidence enough how worried he was that he, Jack, and Dennis all came looking for him together. Sam’s not fond of Jack, and he barely knows Dennis.

“Sure,” he says. “Can you hand me the boots?”

In the back of the plane, the bathroom is, impressively, much larger than a small closet. Though it’s still cozy, Sam and Steve can maneuver well enough.

“Okay, Steve,” Sam says, crossing his arms and wearing a frown, “what’s up with you?”

Steve fingers the cloth in his hands a moment before answering. “I didn’t want to give it up,” Steve says. “I still feel like I’m Captain America. I’m inseparable from the title as I am my given name.”

“That’s why we should fight it. They can’t do this to you. What do you always say about not blindly following the government but challenging them on their bullshit?”

“I told you, I made this choice, for better or worse.” Steve sighs and reaches up to tug on his beard. It’s a habit he picked up the last couple of months. “It’s too late for that. But I can still serve the people, no matter what name I use. I’m not the first to do so, after all.” He grins at Sam, but Sam doesn’t return it.

“I think you’re making a mistake.” Sam raises his hands before Steve can say anything. “But fine, it’s your choice, okay, whatever. I’ll let it slide. For now.” Suddenly, Sam seems to deflate a little. “But damn, Steve. You can’t think that there isn’t something fishy about all this. Promise you keep an eye out for yourself.”

Steve admits that the suddenness is strange, and that the commission’s ultimatum that he strictly follows their orders or give up being Captain America was wrong. But he doesn’t want to argue this point right now. He’s trying to set himself back up. Ideally, he would like Sam’s support i that. “I will, Sam. I always do.”

Sam snorts. “If I had a dime for every time you didn’t, I’d be better off than your friend D-Man out there.”

Steve chuckles, a little dryly, because Sam’s right. He knows he should be more careful, but he can’t, not when people need his help. But he’s grateful for his friends, like Sam, who sometimes force him to slow down.

“Steve,” Sam says, and this time, there’s a deeper note to it. Steve recognizes it and feels a stirring in his groin. It’s been months since they’ve been intimate, even before Steve gave up his title.

“Yeah?”

“You gonna keep the beard?”

Steve gives Sam a wry smile. “And here I thought you were making fun of it.”

“Mostly was. But you should keep it for a little longer is all.” Sam steps forward, which brings them just inches apart.

“What are you implying, Wilson?”

“You make me say it, I guess I’ll just be going.”

Sam’s breath tickles Steve’s face as it makes his beard hairs move. Steve closes his eyes. “Won’t, then.”

Sam pulls off his mask before burying his hands in Steve’s hair and kissing him. He still has his gloves on, but Steve isn’t complaining. Steve feels heat pool in his groin, and he can’t wait, he needs to feel Sam against him. He slips his hands underneath Sam’s vest, so thankful for the easy access it gives him.

He told Sam this once upon a time. He wonders if this is why Sam has kept it, despite complaining every time a guy with a freeze ray shows up.

Although they haven’t seen much of each other recently, Steve still loves Sam. He always will, no matter what. That won’t change. They don’t always disagree; more than once, their fights have stretched out because they each feel like they are doing the best they can to help people, and that’s sometimes at odds with each other. But they have always worked well together, been a good team, good partners. Steve has always been most comfortable at Sam’s side.

He kisses his way down Sam’s chest, which makes Sam gasp. “Fuck, that tickles,” he says with a chuckle that turns into a groan.

“Good,” Steve says. He lets his beard run over Sam’s skin and savors the way that makes Sam shiver beneath him.

He gets on his knees. Together, they shove Sam’s pants down. Steve spends a long time rubbing his face against Sam’s thighs. Above him, Sam hisses and moans, as the wiry hairs scratch at his skin. Steve revels in every little movement. This is something new, and with Sam’s hand resting firmly, but without pressure, at the back of Steve’s head, he’s only encouraged further.

Sam bucks into his mouth when he finally takes him in, swallowing him down with ease born from years of practice. It doesn’t take long before Sam’s near the edge. But Steve backs off, because he wants Sam to fuck him.

“Almost forgot you were so good at that,” Sam says above him. Steve rests his cheek against Sam’s thigh.

“How’s it feel?”

“Weird,” Sam says after a moment. “But good weird.”

Steve rubs his face against Sam for a moment longer, letting his beard brush against Sam’s cock, and that certainly has Sam gasping and moaning. His skin is reddening from where Steve’s beard rubbed at it the most during the blow job, right where his thighs slope inward.

He stands up and tugs off his shirt. “My turn,” he says, voice rough, anticipating the feel of Sam in him.

\--

Sam’s thighs burn. If he ends up with a rash, he’s going to find a way to pay Steve back for it. But damn did it feel good, too. That added sensation as the hairs scraped his skin, all the while surrounded by the heat of Steve’s mouth… 

If Sam liked that beard a little more, he might seriously suggest Steve keep it. But he doesn’t; he prefers Steve clean shaven, but Sam Wilson is not one to waste an opportunity to try new things.

His cock aches. He helps Steve fumble out of his jeans and underwear, feeling ramped up and anxious.

It’s been too long. He knows they have had different obligations, doing their own thing. But Sam has missed Steve. He’s missed this. They aren’t exclusive; they never were. But Sam thinks maybe they could both make more of an effort to see each other now and then. They used to see each other all the time, used to live together from time to time, but they’ve been lucky to be in the same city together for too long.

Steve breaks away from a kiss, face flushed beneath all that growth. Sam’s chin and cheeks are starting to feel a lot like his thighs.

“Wait,” Steve says. “We don’t have-”

Sam shakes his head. “A dollar to me,” he says, as he picks up the hygiene kit he found among Steve’s things. He brought it for the shaver, but he snooped earlier. There’s lube in there, most certainly for some innocent reason. But it serves them well now.

The plane rocks as they hit some turbulence. Steve clutches against the sink to keep steady. He faces it as behind him, Sam opens him up. It’s a little tough with all the jostling from the plane, but he manages. 

“Hey,” Sam says as he moves his fingers in Steve, “I think we get a welcome to a club.”

“Great,” Steve says. “Don’t suppose it comes with frequent flyer miles, though.” He gasps the last word, because Sam curls his fingers and rubs against his prostate. Sam watches his mouth drop open through the mirror.

Sam can’t wait any longer. He slides on a condom (never hurts to be prepared) and slides slowly into Steve. He steadies the two of them by wrapping on arm around Steve. Steve does his own part by keeping them anchored even as the plane continues to shake now and then.

He goes slow, he goes fast, and Steve pants against him, head thrown back against Sam’s shoulder. Sam buries his face against the space between Steve’s shoulder and neck. When Steve’s beard brushes against his hair, he groans against Steve’s skin and presses a hot, open kiss there.

He comes first and then stays seated in Steve as he brings Steve off a couple minutes later.

They are both hot and sticky, but satisfied, at least in one sense. There is still so much to discuss between them, and Sam won’t let it rest. He knows Steve would never expect him to, because they each push each other to be more, to be better.

They clean themselves off as well as they can with disposable towels and soap.

Steve smiles and says, “Thanks, Sam.”

“Not over yet.” Sam lets his fingers run over Steve’s beard. It changes his whole look, makes him look so much older. “Got to get you dressed. But let’s take care of this first.”

Steve braces himself with the sink behind as Sam begins to trim his beard. First he cuts away large chunks of it. The hair falls on the towels they have spread out beneath them.

Steve shudders under his touch as he coats Steve’s jaw with shaving cream. “You like this?” Sam whispers. He rests the razor close to Steve’s cheek.

“Yeah.” The plane shakes as they hit more turbulence, but they hang on. “Would ideally have chosen a steadier venue, though.”

“Too late, Cap.” Sam runs the razor across Steve’s skin. He works slowly; he doesn’t want to accidentally nick Steve. Steve’s eyes close, and he just lets Sam work. Steve is so steady and confident with Sam. Sa,m is reminded how well they work together. He’s reminded how much he admires Steve.

He wants to storm back to Washington DC and demand they give Steve his name and uniform back. But he’ll respect Steve’s wishes for now, until they find the time to really talk it over.

“There,” Sam says, as he finishes Steve’s upper lip. “Looking a bit more respectable now.”

“Thanks,” Steve says with another smile at Sam. He raises his hand to rub his slightly red cheek. “Guess that’s the end of my bearded days.”

“Well, the look wasn’t awful on you.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve smirks. “Sam Wilson, I think I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

They clean up all the little strands and curls of hair, because neither would dream of leaving the bathroom a mess.

That leaves Steve naked and his costume to put on still. Steve takes a long hard look at it. “Well, here goes,” he says.

Sam helps him put it on, pulling up hidden zippers underneath the arms and fastening the belt. Sam has to give it to Dennis and his tailor; it fits Steve perfectly, and it’s tight in all the right places. But the color and design just don’t sit right with Sam.

Judging from Steve’s frown as he gazes at himself in the mirror, Steve agrees. “It’ll take some getting to used to,” Steve says, more to himself than Sam. But Sam places a reassuring hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Whatever happens, I’m with you.”

“Thank you,” Steve says. He leans in and kisses Sam slowly. “Don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Still have a beard, for one.”

Steve laughs.

\--

Dennis glances at his watch. “They’ve been in there quite a while.” He turns around in his seat. “Do you think there’s something wrong?

Nomad - Jack - makes a derisive noise. “You don’t know anything, do you, Dull-Man?”

Dennis doesn’t know why Jack hates him so openly, but he won’t rise to Jack’s bait. “What do you mean?” he asks.

Jack just shakes his head. “Leave them alone. For all our sakes. Ain’t my fault if you saw something you didn’t want to.” He wraps an arm around Vagabond. She glances between Jack and Dennis.

“If Jack thinks they’re okay, they’re okay,” she tells Dennis.

“Hey, don’t talk to him.”

Vagabond scowls, arms crossed. “I can talk to whoever I like. It’s just talk.”

Jack leans in to say low, “Not with him, you don’t.” Dennis takes a deep breath, asking for patience. He’s not sure how Jack and Steve were ever partners. He supposes that’s something he’ll never know. It doesn’t matter anyway; he just wants to help out all he can.

He twists around again. He’s still worried. Maybe there was some major issue with the clothes? Maybe Steve didn’t like them? They can’t be in any danger - no secret villainous stowaways or anything like that - because Falcon’s bird, Redwing, is snoozing peacefully just a handful of feet away.

It’s another fifteen minutes before the Falcon and Steve finally emerge. What Dennis notices first is that Steve is clean-shaven, and his cheeks are a bit red. He notices next that the outfit looks good on him. It’s not as good as the red, white, and blue, but Dennis definitely needs to give his tailor a bonus.

“Thanks for this,” Steve says as he sits down.

“Oh, no problem. Anything for you, Cap.” He may blush just a little at that. “Anyway, was a little worried there that something was really wrong when you took so long.”

Falcon (Dennis can’t think of him as anyone else, he’s awed) and Steve exchange a glance. “Just had some things to hash out,” Steve says.

Dennis understands; he doesn’t have the kind of rapport with Steve that Falcon or even Jack does. One day, he hopes he will. He would be honored to be one of his close friends.

He hears Jack snort behind him and mutter, “Idiot.”

But Dennis ignores it. Instead, he concentrates on the way Steve and Falcon chat easily. He imagines that maybe one day, Steve will look at him the way he looks at Falcon. After all, looking at the two of them, it’s obvious that they are the closest of companions.

Dennis would like something like that, too. 

Maybe one day.


End file.
